


Sweet Summer Days

by chaeswayy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Friendships, Friend Fluff, Friendship AU, Gen, Inspired by The Sandlot, Mentions of loss of parent, baseball themed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeswayy/pseuds/chaeswayy
Summary: There is one all-time greatest moment in the history of sports, and it happened in the 1932 World Series. It goes that, in the bottom of the ninth inning, with two outs and the tying run on base...Babe Ruth raised his arm and pointed to the center-field bleachers. No one believed it, because nobody had ever seen it happen before, but the Babe was calling his shot.On the next pitch, the Great Bambino hit a towering 400-foot home run. And even while he had been a hero long before that, that’s pretty much how he become a legend.Years later, a kid named Yoo Jeongyeon become a neighborhood legend. It was in the greatest summer of Chaeyoung’s life, when Jeongyeon taught her how to play baseball. And helped her out of the biggest pickle she's ever found herself in.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Temporarily on pause) This really took a lot of courage to share, I haven't written a new multi chapter story in a long time so please be gentle with me. I'm a little rusty. Also sorry for any errors, I tried to fix this as much as I could but I'm not perfect so If there's still some please just ignore them. 
> 
> Dedicated to B, I know I've already told you how I feel like multiple but I just wanted to say thank you again.  
> I really hope you enjoy this.

Moving was never easy, especially when it’s to a new state only a few weeks before school was supposed to let out for the summer. Chaeyoung had hated the idea the moment her mom had told her about it, the older women's job had been transferred to a different facility which meant she and Chaeyoung had to pack up their lives and move thousands of miles away from their family and friends. She was more scared than anything though, making friends was never easy for her and now that she wouldn’t even have time to do so in a school setting because it was over, was already had her nerves swelling up in worry. 

It was honestly the worst possible way to end the eighth grade.

It took about three weeks to get everything moved. Chaeyoung staying with her grandma in the mean time as her mom traveled back and forth moving boxes. She even thought for a moment of asking her grandma to let her stay, she’d just take the bus to school every morning and then her mom could come back for her once she was done. But of course, the idea was shot down faster than she was able to think it. 

So now here she was sitting in the passenger seat of their old minivan, waving at her grandma who stood on the front pouch watching as they slowly pulled away from the drive way. 

“It’ll be okay Chaengie. You’ll make new friends and we’ll come back to visit on holidays and even birthday’s if you’d like. I know we’ll be alright.” Her mom assured her as they reached the end of the street. The older women tucking Chaeyoung’s hair behind her ear as they stopped at a stop sign. 

“I even got you a little something. It’s in the backseat, grab it when your done being pouty.” She added, this time getting her daughter’s attention making her laugh as chaeyoung turned in her seat and reached for the red bag behind her. 

It took her less than two seconds to open it and look inside, confused for a moment as she pulled a glove out and frowned over at her mom.

“It was your dads. I found it going through some of his old boxes that had been up in the attic. He used to play in high school, was one of the bests in my opinion. I’m sure he would’ve wanted you to have it. Where ever we end up chaeyoung, you’ll always have a little part of him around...Use it how you want. Put it in a box in your closest, play with it. It doesn’t matter. Just know, that no matter where we end up as long as we have each other, we’ll be alright.” Chaeyoung was thankful the older was no longer looking at her as she again drove off, because she couldn’t help the way her eyes started to shine with tears. 

  
  


They had talked about him before, she was always a very curious kid and there was no way her mom could get away from her questions forever. She had just never had anything of his, never something he used and loved. 

“Thank you.” She whispered back softly letting her fingers trail along the old stitching, feeling as close to him as she possibly could, though her mom stayed quite not wanting to ruin their moment by crying herself. 

The rest of the drive was filled with music, singing, food, and lots of sleep (on Chaeyoung’s part of course). And once she was woken up from her third nap, they had already pulled up next to a house, the moon fully out on display as the sky painted a dark blue. 

“We’re home.” Her mom announced with a toothy smile and Chaeyoung just sighed a laugh, stepping out of the car and stretching her legs before looking up to their new home. 

It was nothing compared to her house back home, or their old house. This one looked like every other one on the street, the only difference was this one was painted white. Though it seemed a little bigger, better put together, newer even. At least from what she could see in this lighting.

“Let’s get inside, I want to show you your room.” Her mom called waving her up the front step and into the house. 

The inside wasn’t done yet, their couch and coffee table the only thing out as boxes filled the room. Chaeyoung stepped aside to look around and tried to familiarize herself with everything. It was simple enough; living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and another bedroom. 

“This one’s yours. I put your bed together, but I left everything else up to you. I know you do things a certain way. Your clothes are in the closet though, so your really set other than just the things on your desk and some decor....How do you like it.” Her mom asked after they stepped into the last small room. 

It wasn’t bad, would definitely take some time to get used to, but not bad. 

“It’s...nice. Thank you for putting some stuff away.” She replied, not wanting to stress her mom any further. Especially not after such a long drive and at this hour of night. 

“Good, I’m glade. Settle in, take a shower if you’d like. I’m gonna see if I can order us some pizza for dinner, if not there’s a small mart down the street I’ll just run over and grab a few things.” Her mom announced leaving a kiss to her forehead before leaving her alone in the room. 

She took another glace around, a heavy sigh leaving her lips once more as she finally walked over to her bed practically throwing herself on the one familiar thing around and stared up at the ceiling. 

“It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine.” She whispered to herself, taking another minute to gather her thoughts before heading to the bathroom for a much needed shower. 

\\\

It had been a week since they arrived, her room now messy with clothes all over the floor. Paper spread out over her desk and pencil shavings falling off the edges as her fan turned back and forth blowing it off. 

“Chaeyoung.” Her mom called, her voice laced with that tone she only used when chaeyoung was getting in trouble. “How is your room this messy, do you not clean up after yourself. You’ve been cooped up in here since we arrived. Pick your things, please. And for the love of god, step outside for a minute or two your looking like a hostage in here. The neighbors are going to think I don’t let you out.” The women ranted and Chaeyoung just looked back at her from her spot at her desk, all too quite for the olders liking. 

“NOW.” Her mom yelled, scaring her this time as she quickly stood from her seat. 

With a shake of her head, her mom left the room walking back down the hall as chaeyoung tired to pick up some of her things that were scattered over the room. 

It wasn’t that bad. She had just gotten lost in the drawing that maybe she had forgotten what the outside world looked like for a few days. But really what was there to do, she didn’t know anyone in a thousand mile radius. And she hated going out to do things on her own. 

Once the mess was more of a contained mess. She gathered her things on her desk putting them together neatly and into a folder before leaving the room for the kitchen. 

It was definitely getting hotter in the season. Summer in full affect and she was really starting to feel it. Because even though they had moved across the country her mother was still very much the same women. No one was going to touch her thermostat. She had always had the same annoying saying, “If your cold, put more clothes on. If your hot, don't put on so much clothes.” 

Chaeyoung just knew not to complain anymore. 

“Mom are we out of popsicles.” She yelled out, looking through the freezer for anything to help the blazing heat she was feeling. 

“You probably ate them all.” Her mom yelled back, and she couldn't help the huff that left her lips because yeah she did eat them all last night but the older women didn’t have to say it so matter of factly. 

“I’m gonna go to the store for more.” She continued, not hearing anything back so she just headed for the door. 

It wasn’t a long walk thankfully, everything in town seemed to be only a short walk away from her house. It was a plus in her mind, the small little town now winning 2-1 after she found a cheap art supply store a few days ago. She was a sucker for cheap supplies, and there was no stopping herself when she saw the “30% off” sign in the window. 

Crossing the street she heard kids yelling. It would’ve made her nervous, having to encounter kids her age that she didn’t know but as she continued her way down the sidewalk she only found a field with a group of girls standing on what looked like an old run down baseball field. 

Intrigued she stopped to watch for a moment. They were good, it didn’t take her long to realize. Her feet carrying her a little closer onto the field though she made sure to stay as far back as she could while still having a good view. The place was nothing special, there wasn’t any real fencing or foul lines and it was backed up behind some houses but as she watched, it didn’t really matter how kept together the place was. The kids playing were what made it come to life. 

It was like their own little baseball kingdom. 

They just kept rotating positions, didn’t seem choose sides or keep score. It was like this endless dream game of baseball. 

Though it all quickly came to an end when a pitch was hit high and long. Chaeyoung not having enough time to react before it landed a few feet from where she was standing. She just walked over to pick it, looking back to all eight girls starring back at her. This was her chance, she could throw it back and maybe they’d come over to talk to her. Maybe she could finally make some friends, and her mom would stop bothering her about it.

But there was a big problem she hadn’t realized yet as she grabbed the ball and lifted her arm...She didn’t know how to throw, she was never taught how to. Her dad had passed before he got the chance and her mom was always super busy and probably didn’t even know how to herself. 

“Come on, we are waiting.” One yelled out, making her gulp hard as she shifted on her feet trying to find the best stance and with one last look at her hand she threw it as hard as she could. 

Though life hadn’t been very easily lately and it didn’t look like it was going to let up any time soon, as the ball dropped not far in front of her and sent the group of girls to their knees in laughter. 

There has never been a single moment in her life that she’s ever been filled with this much embarrassment in her short fourteen years than she feels right now. She was just trying, just wanted to make friends, yet now here she was running out of the stupid field and back home. Long forgetting about the popsicles she was in search of as she went straight to her room, ignoring her moms calls as she slammed the door behind her. Laughter still echoing in her ears as she tried to hide away under her covers.

Small town 2 - Grandmas house 2

She really had no idea how this ball game would end. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took way too long to update, I’m sorry about that. This has been sitting in my drafts since chapter 1 was released and I completely forgot I had already written it. It’s not beta’d and is probably not my best work but I didn’t want to keep abandoning this story any longer, so I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I also, in all honesty, have no idea when the next chapter will be added, but I’ll try to keep working on it and have up as soon as I can.

Waking up lately had been getting harder and harder, she was mentally cursing herself for staying up so late last night knowing her mom would come in to wake her up at seven fifty. There was never any sleeping in the Son household, and her mom’s logic was that if she woke up at seven fifty they could start their day by eight. Yet Chaeyoung hadn’t been able to master the art of rolling out of bed as fast as her mother had just yet. 

“Chaeyoung, breakfast is ready. Don’t let it get cold.” Her mom spoke, leaving the door open after coming in to, loudly, bring some of chaeyoung's shoes back to her room.

They both knew it was the one thing she hated most, sleeping with her door open. 

‘Our food can’t get cold when the house is as hot as the stovetop’, she thought to herself as she turned onto her back and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

If there’s one thing she likes to think to herself, it’s that she knows if her dad were still around he’d be the one to let her sleep in. Distracting her mom or just convincing her let Chaeyoung sleep in a few more hours. In her head she’s always pictured them the best of friends. 

Smiling softly at the thought, she rolled off the bed and tried to drag her body to the restroom a door down from hers. 

It had been a few days since the incident. She had been trying to stop thinking about it, but being laughed at wasn’t something you can easily move on from. Embarrassment was already creeping up her cheeks as her skin was stained red while looking down into the sink. 

“Chaeyoung.” Her mom called once more, pulling her back to the world as she dropped her toothbrush back into the glass jar on the counter and whipped her mouth on the towel on her way out. 

“I’m here. I’m here.” She announced taking her seat beside the older women before taking her hand and holding the other palm up in the air. 

“Thank you for this food, may it bless our bodies. Amen.” Her mom prayed as Chaeayoung peeked at the table with one eye open. 

Her mother had stopped trying to get her to pray at the table long ago, when Chaeyong started making her barbies kiss and cut off their hair she knew her daughter wasn’t exactly like the others, though that didn’t stop her from loving the girl any less. All she asked for was that Chaeyoung just sit there quietly and wait until she was done so they could eat together. 

“So do you have any plans today?” Laughing chaeyoung shook her head, taking a bite of the eggs she had spooned onto her plate. “Other than sitting at my desk all day and drawing, nope.” She replied and could hear the breath her mother let out before it even left her lips.

“Why don’t you go out for a bit. Walk around, meet some kids your age. What mom gives their child permission to just go out and roam freely.” The older women tired for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the past three days. 

“It’s not that easy.” She whispered, feeling her mom's gaze shift back to her. Her instincts told her to stay looking at her plate, her mother was always soft hearted and if thought about it hard enough she could picture her mothers face frowning, something she never wanted to see again.

“Why not. You're a smart, beautiful, and a fun kid. Who wouldn’t want to be friends with you.” Of course, parents always think their kids are perfect. That doesn’t mean it didn’t make Chaeyoung less socially awkward outside of this house. 

“I’m a loser mom.” She slipped, regretting it as soon as it passed her lips. Her mother dropping her fork on the table with a small clank of the metal meeting glass. 

“Don’t say that. You're not a loser. You can’t change that mindset if you're stuck in the house all day.” This time it was her who sighed, sliding back in her seat as she stared down at her plate. 

“Chaeyoung, look at me.” And she did, slowly. Her mom's hand reached out for her’s, squeezing lightly as she smiled that motherly smile back at her. “You are special, and I know you say I’m supposed to day that because I’m your mom but it should mean the most coming from me. Because I get to see what everyone else can’t, and I wish you’d let people see at least a third of what I see in you everyday. But that can’t happen if you stay stuck in your room while the world continues to move out there.” Maybe, just maybe, she had a point, but she wasn't going to admit just yet so she simply nodded accepting the way her mom squeezed her hand one more time before letting go. 

The rest of their meal was spent talking about how her mom was doing at work, it was only an office job but Chaeyoung always loved hearing about the gossip her mom came home with about her coworkers. It was always funny to her to think about her mom as someone like her, someone with a life and not just a robot who cooks and cleans for her as it sometimes seemed.

\\\

Like she had silently promised back at breakfast, Chaeyoung took a moment away from her room and the things she had been working on, stepping outside into the june heat. Her mom had left some time ago, needing to run to her office to grab some files she had to go over before a meeting on monday, so she was left alone which wasn’t that uncommon lately since the move. 

It wasn’t as hot as usual, though still enough to make her sweat after a while of just sitting on her front step yet not enough to send her into a heat stroke from being in direct sunlight like it had felt the past couple days. 

“Hey.” She heard as she picked at the grass beside her a taller, more than likely older girl walked up her driveway. She seemed familiar but Chaeyoung hadn’t been out too often to really be able to memorize strangers faces. 

“You just moved in right, I live across the street...over there. I’m Jeongyeon. Me and my friends are going to play at the old field down the street, want to come with.” The girl introduced, her invitation surprising Chaeyoung before she finally looked at the glove under her arm and realized she was one of the girls who had been at the field the other day. 

Probably one who had seen her humiliate herself too. 

“I um...I don’t know how to play.” She replied squinting up at the taller who was just barely blocking the sun from invading her eye’s. 

“So. I’ll teach you. Come on we need an extra player and you make nine. We’ll have a full team.” Jeongyeon pushed not saying anything further as chaeyoung visibly weighed her options. 

Go and possibly ruin her pride even more, or stay and go back inside to finish the drawing she had been working on all day. “I’ll grab my mitt.” She spoke after a few seconds, Jeongyeon smiling with a nod as she waited for Chaeyoung to go inside. 

If she was going to humiliate herself even more, might as well try making friends in the process. 

\\\

Sadly she underestimate how bad it could possibly get. 

When they reached the old field seven other girls were already waiting in the center of the diamond around the mound, laughing and enjoying themselves until they noticed Jeongyeon wasn’t walking alone and that Chaeyoung's smaller figure was following right behind her. 

“You're late, you said to be here by eight. It’s now eight thirty what took you so long.” One spoke, Chaeyoung recognizing her as the one who had called out to her that day. 

“I had to get Chaeyoung here, she makes nine. Now we have a full team.” Jeongyeon explained, the other seven in front of her looked Chaeyoung over before looking back at the taller with pure confusion written over each of their faces.

“She can’t even catch.” The same girl continued as the others nodded from beside her, making Chaeyoung awkwardly look down at her feet. 

“Okay, and I’ll help with that.” Jeongyeon quickly replied before turning to pull chaeyoung forward by the arm.

“Everyone, this is Chaeyoung, she just moved her, I think we should call her smalls.” Jeongyeon introduced, and chaeyoung was seconds from complaining her cheeks already warming at the thought of the nickname though the taller beat her and continued the introductions. 

“Smalls this is Sana and Mina, they play first and third base. That's Nayeon, she’s out in right field. Jihyo, our shortstop, which also isn’t directed to her height as she likes to think of it as. Tzuyu and Dahyun but we call her dubu, Tzuyu’s at second and Dubu’s our pitcher. And lastly Momo, out catcher. You’ll be out in left center since we don’t have ten players, I just float around when someone’s at bat....Sound good, let’s base up.” Everyone only stared as they were listed off, Jeongyeon shaking her head at the others before motioning for them to move as she guided Chaeyoung further back on the field. 

“Just stay here, okay, Nayeon will be sure to cover what you can’t but don’t worry too much about it just try to have fun.” Chaeyoung could only nod, watching as jeongyeon turned around and ran back to home plate, not missing how everyone else seemed to complain about her presence as she passed them. 

Looking over to her side she had already felt Nayeon’s eye’s on her, the older girl sending her a glare before looking back up front as she waited for a ball. 

It didn’t start out crazy, just jeongyeon grounding one to jihyo who lined it towards second then first and back to dahyun on the mound as jeongyeon nodded in praise before catching the ball as dahyun tossed it to her. 

“Hey Smalls, Throw it to second.” The taller girl called out and chaeyoung again felt as the world stopped, this time doing her best to pay attention as she watched the ball fly up and drop above her. But as she held her glove up it again fell before meeting her mitt and she was only left to stand there in embarrassment. 

Though this time instead of embarrassing herself even further she picked up that ball and did what everyone on the field would least expect and ran it back to Dahyun, placing it in her glove with a few sorries before running back to her spot. Everyone more than stunned at what they just witnessed. 

“See jeong. We told you she can’t play.” Nayeon yelled out as Jeongyeon started to run towards her shooing her with her mitt as she approached the short girl. 

Once Jeongyeon reached her side again, Chaeyoung wasn’t able to meet her eyes. Afraid of being laughed at or being told to just leave, “You could throw it, you know.” Jeongyeon spoke simply, no harshness or teasing laced in her words or tone. 

“No...I can’t. Maybe it’d be best if i just go, they were probably right, I should just leave.” 

“Hey chill, you think too much. You're too stuck in your head, you're not enjoying the game.” Jeongyeon stopped her though Chaeyoung wasn’t too convinced as the taller thought for a second before trying her best to explain it in better terms. “Look, it’s like throwing a paper plane. When your hand gets to about here, just let go. Trust me.” Jeongyeon motioned trying to make it as easy as she could to understand.

“What, what about catching.” Chaeyoung asked before jeongyeon could turn away and go back. 

“Just put your glove in the air, and i’ll take care of the rest.” 

“You sure.” 

“I’ve got you, just..just try to have fun.” And she did, trust her. Another sigh leaving the shorter girls lips as Jeongyeon ran back to home plate everyone again calling out to her about how Chaeyoung wasn’t worth it and that they were just wasting time. 

She tried to push it down, there was this feeling deep down that knew Jeongyeon was someone worth trusting. Someone she could see herself actually being friends with.

“Hey smalls, throw it to second.” Jeongyeon yelled out just like the first time and Chaeyoung could only find herself nodding. Hitting her glove one more time before doing as she was taught and held her mitt up in the air just above her head. 

There were about two seconds to call it off, to tell jeongyeon to stop or just run away and never look back as she went home. But as she heard the bat hit the ball she froze in place, saying a silent pray that it for once just did what it was meant to do and land in her glove. And if she had been paying attention she would’ve seen everyone one else watching in anticipation too, almost like they were all holding their breaths as the ball flew in the air. 

“Please catch it. Please catch it.” She whispered as she squeezed her eyes and waited for someone, anything. 

It ended with a loud smack. And for a moment Chaeyoung thought she had gotten hit, though it was in the way her hand immediately closed around the ball as it caught in her glove that told her she wasn't suffering from any injury, though it did feel like she was dreaming as she finally opened her eyes and peeked into the mitt to see it there, in one piece. 

There wasn’t much time to think, excitement with a mixture of adrenaline started to pump through her veins, the ball was in her right hand and just like all those paper planes she used to build in class during lunch she sent it off as hard as she could with as much of the right aim she could handle and let go of it just as Jeongyeon had showed her. 

And within seconds she saw as Tzuyu only had to take a few steps to line up with it, hearing that same smack though it had been a little softer this time before the tall second baseman held it up for her to see with an amazed smile. “Okay, let's play some ball.” Tzuyu spoke, turning back to the rest of the girls as she threw it to dahyun, everyone still in a slight shock. 

They did one last throw around the basses before finally starting. Chaeyoung tried to ready herself before looking up to Jeongyeon who was already looking back at her, so she held a thumbs up. Feeling awkward after realizing how much of a little kid she might have just resembled, though the older girl didn’t seem to mind it, only doing the same and giving her thumbs up in return before looking back at Dahyun for the first pitch. 

It was definitely a big win, and while she wasn’t really ready to face another uneven score with the still annoying town, these eight girls were starting to make this place feel little bit like home...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> I'll try to update this as often as I can.
> 
> (also if you've seen the movie and would like to know who's character each member plays I can add it to the tags, if you're interested or we can just have a guessing game in the comments, even though I already made it clear who Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon's characters are in the description. But I'll leave that up to you all.)


End file.
